A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pest-scaring devices, hereinafter referred to as "scarecrows", and, more particularly, comprises an effective but inexpensive scarecrow of simple construction.
B. Prior Art
The term "scarecrows" is commonly applied to inanimate figures placed in a field or other area for the purpose of scaring pests, particularly, birds, away from the area. The figures are most commonly found in the form of a replica of a human. The replica may be in the form of a wholly immobile, rigid structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,111,195 (Thayer), or may be mounted for one or more wind-responsive motions, as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,286,380 (Matthews). Animal figures are sometimes used in place of human figures, as illustrated, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,545,801 (Wrazen) and 3,735,514 (Asdere). These devices are of limited effectiveness, and it is not unusual to see the very birds to be chased away perched on the top of the scarecrow, particularly, if it is capable of only limited movement. Further, the construction of many of these is unduly expensive, particularly in relation to their limited effectiveness.
Scarecrows providing somewhat greater movement capabilities and generally simpler structure are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,167,502 (Huffman et al); 3,085,545 (Ore); and 3,487,569 (Mendell). The scarecrows illustrated in these patents are formed by suspending an animal figure from a fixed support by means of a flexible line which provides responsiveness to wind. Again, however, the structures are such as to limit the motion of the figures and their effectiveness in scaring off pests is correspondingly limited.